Mallory Anderson
Mallory Anderson (née Wells) played by Jessica Amlee, is a current character throughout the first seven seasons. Mallory is a young girl close to the family. Her love interests throughout the show are Jake and Badger. Mallory can be a little bit of a chatterbox. Background As a close neighbor of the Bartlett's, Mallory spends many hours at Heartland. Mallory lived in Alberta until her Father pursued his music career, relocating to Nashville. Her horse, Copper, is a close companion residing at Heartland. Season 1 In the beginning, Mallory is immature and nosy. Often butting into everyone's personal lives, she often finds herself in trouble. Mallory gives Ty riding lessons. In the tenth episode, Lou and Mallory make a deal to be partners in buying Copper, a horse living at Heartland. She meets Jake Anderson in the last chapter of the season, spiraling into a romance with him. In the early episodes, Mallory has a crush on Ty. discovered, Mallory is allowed to stay at Heartland.for the first time In the middle of the season, she meets Badger. He is Mallory's other love interest, and a juvenile criminal. While at his short-lived stay at Heartland, Mallory meets his companion Tara. Badger is shown to be selectively mute, remaining quiet even when spoken too. After his main reason for the silence is revealed, Badger finally speaks to Tara. Meanwhile, Tara and Mallory become good friends. At the end of the episode, she converts to a "goth" look but soon drops it because it scares Copper. Season 3 As Lou's wedding draws near, Mallory drops hints at wanting to be Lou's bridesmaid. Lou is oblivious to these "hints", and it takes Mallory's direct confrontation about the issue to get Lou to relent. Both Mallory and Amy have the honour of being bridesmaids as Lou's best pal Marnie instead takes the role of caterer. Season 4 Badger returns to Heartland, leaving Mallory in distress. She begins to ignore him, reminding him of his disconnection over the past months. While Jamie, Mallory's friend, begins to date Jake, Mallory is in distress. Jamie begins to give Badger riding lessons, adamant that she will have Jake to herself. Badger and Mallory are both involved in an accident, both falling to the bottom of a well. As time passes, Mallory deepens further into distress as Jake dates Jamie. She grows to hate Jamie, often walking off and glaring at the couple. At one point, Mallory asks Amy for advice on what she should do. One day, while berry-picking with Jake and Jamie, Badger and Mallory bicker. Mallory calls him a jerk, stating she wishes he had never come to Heartland. Badger accuses Mallory of using him to make Jake jealous. Mallory storms off, leaving him in the vineyard. Later, after a walk, she stumbles across Ms Bell, who asks her which boy she chooses. Mallory responds with "Both.", saying her ordeal is tricky. Ms Bell relates her own experiences as a young girl, telling Mallory about her adventures and that she climbed Mt. Kilimanjaro. Afterward, Mallory speaks to Jake. Once she apologizes, Mallory is finally at peace after listening to Ms Bell's advice. She tells Jake she has to "climb Mt. Kilimanjaro. Season 5 In Season five, Mallory meets Austin who works at Maggie's. At first he is obsessed with her father but finally falls for her. She discloses her future; she will be moving to Nashville, Tennessee. Austin and Mallory break up. Mallory tells him it is because he thinks Nashville is more interesting to him than she is. Season 6 In season six, Mallory and her parents come back from Nashville. First, when she discovers that there is another girl at Heartland (Georgie), she feels rejected and jealous as Amy is giving her jumping courses which Mallory has always wanted herself. Mallory starts jumping courses with Amy too but it doesn't work. Amy introduces her to Jeremy Hughes and he becomes her coach. Season 7 Mallory leaves for Paris, France, with Jake. Season 10 In "Written in the Stars" Jake and Mallory finally get married! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female